Dark Magic (H5)
Dark magic is a skill in Heroes of Might and Magic V that allows the learning of dark magic spells of the third spell level. Higher skill levels allow the learning of fourth and fifth level spells. Barbarians cannot learn dark magic or any subskills, instead learning Shatter Dark. Skills and Abilities *Basic Dark Magic allows hero to learn Dark Magic spells of the third circle and makes Dark Magic more effective overall. *Advanced Dark Magic allows hero to learn Dark Magic spells of the fourth circle and makes Dark Magic even more effective. *Expert Dark Magic allows hero to learn Dark Magic spells of the fifth circle and gives maximum power to Dark Magic. Heroes can learn three basic abilities, or a mix of basic and advanced abilities. Basic abilities Master of Curses Grants mass versions of Weakness and Suffering spells, but at double the casting cost of these spells. Hero wastes only half of their current initiative to cast these spells. Master of Mind Grants mass versions of Slow and Confusion spells, but at double the casting cost of these spells. Hero wastes only half of their current initiative to cast these spells. Master of Pain Grants mass versions of Decay and Vulnerability spells, but at double the casting cost of these spells. Hero wastes only half of their current initiative to cast these spells. Adds +4 to effective spellpower of Curse of the Netherworld spell. Advanced abilities Corrupted Soil The hero calls upon forces of nature to affect enemy melee-attacking creatures. Any time an enemy creature moves it will receive some damage. Inflicted damage equals three times hero's level (available to all heroes). Provided by Dark Relevation for Necromancers and Master of Pain for Rangers in Heroes V, and by Master of Pain and Weakening Strike for Demon Lords, and Master of Pain for everyone else in Tribes of the East. Dark Renewal Should it happen that any magic spell is resisted by target, the hero gains back all the mana spent to cast that spell (available to all heroes). Provided by Master of Mind and Weakening Strike for Demon Lords, Master of Mind for Warlocks, and Seal of Darkness and Fiery Wrath for Wizards in Heroes V, and by Master of Curses, Master of Pain, and Mark of the Necromancer for Necromancers, and Master of Curses for everyone else in Tribes of the East. Fallen Knight Dedicated to learning all the secrets of Dark Magic, the Knight becomes a pariah among their kind. Troops under Knight's control suffer -1 penalty to morale, but all Dark Magic spells cast by the Knight are now more powerful (effective spellpower is +5 for casting those spells) (only available to Knights). Provided by Master of Curses in Heroes V and Retaliation Strike in Tribes of the East. Seal of Darkness Enemy hero is forced to spend twice more mana to cast Dark Magic spells in combat (available to all heroes). Provided by Corrupted Soil and Imbue Arrow for Rangers and Master of Mind for Wizards in Heroes V, and Magic Mirror for Wizards and Master of Mind for everyone else in Tribes of the East. Shrug Darkness Enemy Dark Magic spells will be cast with only 50% of effective Spellpower (available to all heroes). Weakening Strike Any standard hero's attack applies the effect of Suffering spell to the target (available to Demon Lords and Knights). Spells Category:Heroes V magic schools